1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to children's playsets and playset accessories. More particularly, the present invention concerns a stand-on swing for use with a playset structure.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Those of ordinary skill in the art will appreciate that conventional playsets typically include a frame or other support structure, and a number of known play accessories (e.g., swings, slides, climbing walls, etc.) supported on or suspended from the support structure. More specifically, conventional swing accessories are configured to support the user in a seated position. Although children have been known to stand on swings, prior art designs fail to safely support the child in a standing position and such use can unduly wear and/or damage the swing.